Dalston Kingsland railway station
| years2 = 1 November 1865 | years3 = 16 May 1983 | events1 = Opened as Kingsland | events2 = Closed | events3 = Reopened as Dalston Kingsland | railexits0607 = 2.538 | railexits0708 = 2.445 | railexits0809 = 2.018 | railexits0910 = 1.755 | railexits1011 = 2.570 | railexits1112 = 4.558 | platforms = 2 | railcode = DLK | interchange = Dalston Junction | interchange_note = | coord_region = GB-HCK | gridref = TQ335850 | original = North London Railway }} Dalston Kingsland railway station is a railway station on the North London Line in London, England. It is in the Dalston area of the London Borough of Hackney, on the western side of Kingsland High Street and opposite Ridley Road Market. The station and all trains serving it are operated by London Overground. It is in Travelcard Zone 2. Kingsland railway station was first opened on the site in 1850, but was replaced by Dalston Junction in 1865. The current station was opened in 1983. Ticket barriers are in operation. History A station was first opened on the site in 1850 by the North London Railway. It closed in 1865 when an extension was built to Broad Street in the City of London and a triangular junction was installed which joined the existing tracks to the east and west of the station. A new Dalston Junction station was opened at the southern tip of the junction and it replaced Kingsland station. The station was rebuilt and reopened on 16 May 1983 and it eventually replaced Dalston Junction when it closed in 1986, along with the rest of the line to Broad Street. Interchange Dalston Junction re-opened on 27 April 2010 on the London Overground East London Line extension, with interchange permitted between it and Dalston Kingsland.BBC.co.uk: 2010 Tube Map The western curve of the junction was relaid for the East London Line going to Highbury & Islington station; the site of the eastern curve is covered by the car park of Kingsland shopping centre. Services As part of the programme to introduce four-car trains on the London Overground network, the North London Line between and closed in February 2010, reopening on 1 June 2010. The closure was to enable the installation of a new signalling system and the extension of 30 platforms. Engineering work continued until May 2011, during which reduced services operated and Sunday services were suspended. Typical off-peak frequency at the station is four trains per hour westbound to via , and ; two trains per hour westbound to Clapham Junction; and six trains per hour eastbound to . However, service intervals vary from about seven minutes during peak times to 30 minutes on Sundays.London Overground timetable from 22 May 2011. At Dalston Kingsland station the NLL was powered by both 25kV overhead AC and 750V third-rail DC systems and was the change-over point between current collection by pantographs and by shoes for passenger trains that are dual-system Class 378 electric multiple units (EMUs). For reliability, time-saving, and as part of the NLL upgrade, the third rail has now been removed and overhead cables power the North London Line between Stratford and Acton Central. In August 2002 a potentially serious railway accident was avoided near Dalston Kingsland when a passenger train was inadvertently diverted on to the goods line during emergency signalling. When the passenger train was reversing to its correct path a following goods train almost ran into it.London Rail Disasters and Other Unfortunate Events accessed 30 Dec 2007 Transport links London bus routes 67, 76, 149, 243, 488 and Night route N76. References External links * Excel file displaying National Rail station usage information for 2005/06 Category:Railway stations in Hackney Category:Former North London Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1850 Category:Railway stations opened in 1983 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:DfT Category D stations